Happy Halloween Little One
by Kibbs1709
Summary: Kate, Gibbs, and Halloween. I don't want to say much more other than it's a KIBBS story,


**A/N-Just a little something I've been working on for my favorite holiday. It's not a long story, but it's a story nonetheless, so enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey." Gibbs said with a sigh as he set his keys on the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." Kate said as she turned around to kiss him. "Kelly has been waiting for you."

"Where is she?" He asked with a sly smirk, one hand wrapping around her waist to pull her close, the other wrapping in her brown locks.

"She's watching TV in the living room. I think she fell asleep." Kate replied letting her hands fall from his shoulder to grab his tight ass.

Everything seemed to flash and Gibbs was walking into the living room.

"Kelly. Kelly, are you ready?"

He walked around to the front of the couch to see his daughter, eyes wide and throat slit sprawled over the couch. Thick red pools seeped into the couch and around his feet as he rushed to her side.

"Kelly! No! No not again!"

"Is this what you wanted Jethro? Is this how you feel about us?" Gibbs looked up to see a red haired woman, who he immediately recognized.

"Shannon. No, I…this… This isn't what I wanted."

"You forgot me, and now you are forgetting Kelly. You don't care about us, you never have!"

"No, Shannon!"

Gibbs sat up straight panting heavily, his body glistening with sweat. He looked around his dark bedroom and sighed. It was just a dream, a nightmare, but a dream nonetheless.

"Jethro, are you okay?" Kate asked as she sat up in the bed, an arm wrapping around his shoulders.

He paused for a moment, taking a breath to calm his nerves.

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked hesitantly.

"I, uh, I don't know."

"It's okay if you don't want to. I know you and I aren't serious or anything, but if it'll help."

"No, no. I understand, it's just… I'm not sure if I even understand. Does that make any sense at all?" He asked, laughing at his own confusion.

"No." She said with a warm smile. She leaned forward to kiss his lips. "I'm kidding. Just tell me what you saw."

"You." He said plainly. Kate tried to hide the disappointment that dreaming of her has upset him that much, but Gibbs could read the hurt.

"Oh."

"I came home late, but the sun was still out. Anyway, you were in the kitchen and we… we had a daughter and she had been waiting for me. We were supposed to go do something, but I don't know what."

"You think, maybe trick or treating? I mean, Halloween_ is_ two days from now."

"Actually, I think that is it. Well, I pulled you close to me, and you said she was probably asleep watching TV, and then you and I started…" His smirk was enough, so she stopped him.

"Yeah, I think I got it."

"Well, then I walked into the living room and our daughter was there, but it wasn't so much our daughter as it was mine. It was Kelly. She was dead. Then Shannon appeared and said that I was forgetting them both, like I didn't care."

Though Kate and Gibbs had decided that their attraction was strong but work comes first, they still shared much about their pasts. Though they didn't think they should be serious, they didn't see the problem in sharing. Little did they know that they were quite serious, whether they were ready to admit it or not.

"Oh, Jethro." Kate whispered. "You don't believe that do you?" He just looked at her, unsure of what he thought. "Jethro, you and I both know that you could never forget them. They will always be with you. You yourself are just afraid of forgetting them. Something has happened to you that makes you think or subconsciously fear forgetting them."

"When did I start seeing a therapist?" He asked with a smile.

"When did I start seeing a bastard? Oh, it was when… When did we start all this?" She asked motioning back and forth between herself and Gibbs with a please smile on her face. He pushed her back against the mattress.

"Well, we both know this started when you forced me to push you into that cramped bathroom on Air Force One."

"I forced you?"

"I'm sure you knew of many places where we could have a private conversation, but we all know where you wanted to have a little talk."

"You're such a pig."

"Mmm. No, but we have something in common."

"And what is that?"

"We both don't mind getting a little dirty." He said slyly as he dove down to capture her lips with his. Her naked body reacting perfectly beneath him.

He wanted to forget his dream, but he knew why he had it. He was helplessly in love with Kate Todd, and he felt guilty about it.

* * *

"Hey there Kate!" Tony almost sang as he walked into the bullpen.

"You sound happy this morning. What's her name?"

"Oh, no name."

"Figures." She muttered, interrupting him.

"As I was saying… I found my perfect Halloween costume for Abby's party."

"Congrats."

"You sound so convincing. What are you going as?"

"Just some costume I bought at the Fun Shop." She said avoiding the answer, returning to her computer to type up the rest of her report from the last cast.

"That's not what I asked Kate." With a heavy sigh, she rolled her eyes and looked at Tony.

"If you must know, I'm going as a French maid."

"You mean, short ruffle skirt and feather duster?" He said while excessively wagging his eyebrows.

"Yes DiNozzo, now shut up."

"Oh, I am definitely taking several photos." He whispered while returning to his desk.

"Don't even DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked back into the bullpen, the smell of hot java floating through the air. He set a cup on her desk with a secret smile, then to his own desk.

"Hey, how come you never get me coffee boss? I've been working for you way longer than Kate."

"Don't remind me."

"Ah Gibbs, I'm hurt."

* * *

A few hours passed, with no dead Marines, petty officers, or Lieutenants. This was good news, one being no one died, and two being a free weekend to enjoy Halloween without any intrusion.

As Gibbs phone rang, Kate, Tony, and McGee tensed, dreading what that sign usually entailed.

"Gibbs." Relief washed over everyone as Gibbs continued. "Abs, get to the point. Okay." He hung up the phone and turned to Kate. "Abby wants to see you."

Kate stood, a little too quickly, and felt her stomach turn. Her legs felt weak and all her senses were attacking all full force. She leaned against her desk to catch her breath.

"Kate, you okay?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, I guess I stood up too fast. Anyway. I'll be right back." She rode the elevator down to Abby's lab, the uneasy feeling in her stomach still lingering as she walked in and hugged her friend.

"Kate. What's wrong? You seem a little off." A concerned Abby asked as she slurped her Caf-Pow.

"Honestly Abs, I am. I don't know, I've been feeling a little nauseous lately. I don't know what's up."

"You want some Caf-Pow?" Abby asked as she put her addiction into Kate's face. The smell of pure sugar surged through Kate's nose and she felt horrible. A split second passed with Kate pushing past Abby to puke into a waste basket. Abby turned to Kate and rubbed her back. When Kate was through, she wiped her mouth and gave Abby an apologetic, thankful smile. "You know Kate, you could have just said no. I wouldn't have taken any offense."

That got Kate to laugh. Abby then walked to her desk and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Thanks Abby."

"It's no problem. So, what's up with you? You don't have a fever. I think we should go see Ducky."

"Okay, but only because this is getting on my nerves, but we can't tell Gibbs. Understood?"

"Got it."

* * *

After examining Kate and listening to her symptoms he smiled, which turned into a laugh.

"I fail to see the humor Ducky."

"Oh, my dear. I do apologize, but I was just thinking of Tony. If he knows your sick, he'll be calling me saying he has the same symptoms."

"Okay... Is this an inside joke I was left out of?"

"No no. It's just it will be hard for Tony to have what you have."

"Which is…?" She felt pulling teeth would have been easier at this point.

"Caitlin, you're pregnant."

Abby's jaw dropped and Kate froze.

* * *

Kate was quiet as she returned to the bullpen. She didn't know what to do, and she definitely couldn't look into Gibbs' eyes.

Her silence continued on throughout the day and as soon as she clocked out, she went to Abby's lab.

"This is for you." Abby said handing Kate a pregnancy test.

"God Abby, what if I really am pregnant? What am I going to do?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. And if you are, you have to tell the father. Wait, who would be the father? Kate, I didn't know you were even seeing anybody."

"If I'm not pregnant, than you're right, I'm single."

"And if you are?" Abby pushed.

"We'll see."

Kate returned a few minutes later staring intently at the stick in her hands.

"So what's the prognosis?"

"I don't know yet. Why can't you just test me? That'd be faster."

"You said you didn't want anything on the computer's database."

"True. Oh! Negative… wait. Damn it!" Kate began shaking the test.

"I don't think that works."

"You can't blame me for trying." Kate pouted.

"So is it a plus?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Abby jumped up and down and hugged her friend tightly. "So who is the dad?"

"Okay Abby. I'll tell you, but you have to help me think of how to tell him."

"Alright, shoot."

"It's Gibbs."

* * *

Kate drove home with silent tears staining her face. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach as she pulled into parking space and saw Gibbs' car across the street. After the dream he had, how could she possibly tell him she was having his baby.

'Maybe I don't. He'll find out I'm pregnant, I can just tell him it's not his.'

She watched Gibbs get out of his car and walk to her with a concerned smile. As he reached her, he let his hand cup her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Hey." Her tone was morose.

"I've been worrying about you. Earlier Ducky said you went to see him. He told me to talk to you. Are you okay Katie?" Kate didn't know what to do. She stared at her feet and began to shrug. He used a finger to raise her chin. "Hmm?"

"It's nothing, I'm just… it's just." With a heavy sigh, she decided to just tell him. "You promise you won't be mad."

"How could I be mad at you if you're sick?"

"I'm not sick." Gibbs' expression was pure confusion so she went on, looking behind him. "I'm pregnant." This time, he froze and his eyes held no emotion. "I think it's clear after the dream you had that this isn't what you want, but only Jethro, how much longer do I have to wait to have kids? I don't mind being a single parent, and nothing you say will change my mind. I'm keeping this baby." Gibbs stared into her eyes deeply, so lost in thought he couldn't speak. Kate took this negatively and rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Kate slammed the door to her apartment behind her and fell against it, her body sliding down as tears slid even faster. Deep sobs and shivering breathes took over and Kate knew she wished Jethro could be in her life forever. She hadn't cried like this in years.

Gibbs stood in the street still in shock. When he finally realized what was happening, he ran inside and up the stairs to her apartment.

"Kate. Katie, open up!" He said while knocking on the door. "Kate, please."

She opened the door while keeping the chain on. "What do you want?"

Her puffy, red eyes made his heart shatter.

"Katie. I would never ask you to give up our baby and I most certainly could never be mad at you."

She slammed the door and Gibbs, for the first time in years, felt the sickening sting of tears threatening his eyes. Just as he began to turn his back and walk away from what he felt was the greatest thing to happen to him in years, he heard the rattling of a chain and the door open up again, wide, showing Kate.

Gibbs quickly pulled her close and brought his lips to hers while cupping her face.

"I love you Katie." He felt her tears hit his cheek as she smiled against his lips.

"I love you, too, Jethro."

"Move in with me? Please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I have you over most of the time anyway, and if you're there, I can make sure you're safe."

"Okay, done."

"One more thing Katie." He said with a smile.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"I think we should take things a little slower. And you can't propose to me right after I tell you I'm having your baby." She said while laughing at him.

"Fine, but be prepared for me to ask over and over until you say yes."

"I can live with that, but right now…" She said as she began pulling his shirt from the waist of his pants. "I want to do something else, over and over again."

Gibbs smirked and began to back Kate inside.

"I can live with that."

* * *

Saturday night came quickly and Kate and Gibbs found themselves at Abby's front door. Music poured from the house and Gibbs was surprised her neighbors hadn't already called the police, but then again, it was Abby.

He rang the doorbell and looked down at Kate with a smile. Her hand was held firmly in his and he never wanted to let it go.

Abby opened the door and noticed immediately the glow the couple was emitting and quickly wrapped them in a group hug.

"I can't wait until there are little Gibblets for me to take care of!"

"Okay Abs, we haven't told anyone yet, so…"

"Got it boss man. My lips are sealed." She said while motioning her lips being zipped closed.

Kate and Gibbs followed Abby inside and to the back of the house where Tony, McGee, Ducky, and Gerald were laughing.

Tony and Gerald immediately noticed Kate and they had to try to keep their mouths closed and their tongues in their head.

"Wow."

"DiNozzo, shut up."

"No Kate, you look… hot."

"I think what Tony is trying to say is you look great Kate."

"Thank you Gerald." Kate said as she did a small curtsey.

"What are you Gibbs?" Tony asked motioning to his black tux.

"He's a butler. We thought we'd go as a pair." Kate answered staring at Gibbs as the both smiled.

"Okay… what's up with those two?" Tony asked Abby.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs began as he pulled Kate close, wrapping an arm around her. "Everyone, Kate and I are having a baby." Tony and Gerald each dropped their beer and McGee froze. Ducky smiled approvingly and patted Gibbs on the shoulder.

"Congratulations."

The night went on with laughter, many questions, a few weary looks from Tony and McGee, and a lot of dancing.

Kate and Gibbs were the last to leave.

"Abby, are you sure you don't mind keeping them here. We can drive them home."

"Nah. I have plenty of space. Besides, I can keep an eye on them if they're here."

"Alright, good night Abs."

"Good night Kate. Take care of her Gibbs."

"Nothing would make me happier Abs."

* * *

Kate sweaty body quivered above him as she rode through her orgasm. Falling against his chest, she kissed his shoulder.

"That was amazing."

"I love you." Gibbs said as he kissed the top of her head. He rolled them over and slid down her body to kiss her stomach. "And I love you." Kate couldn't help the tear escape her eye as Gibbs spoke to their baby. She knew that life with Gibbs would be bumpy, but the road would last forever and he would always love her. "Happy Halloween little one."

* * *

**A/N2- I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are always welcome! =]. And of course... Happy Halloween everyone! Have tons of fun but please be safe!**


End file.
